<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Favourite minor character: Taylor Kelly by LouiseLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187467">Favourite minor character: Taylor Kelly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise'>LouiseLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>911week2010, Art, Gen, Meta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My art &amp; mini meta for <a href="https://911week.tumblr.com">911week2020</a> Day 5: Favourite minor character</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Taylor Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Favourite minor character: Taylor Kelly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine and English is not my first language. I'm starting to learn how to make edits and digital art, so please be kind ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>What I like about <strong>Taylor Kelly</strong> is that she knows who she is and what she wants and she’s unapologetic about it. </p>
<p>She’s as passionate about her job as Buck will be in season 3. Just like him, she’ll do anything to reach her goal and pursue her career. </p>
<p>We see her witness a team of people who are supposed to protect the public suddenly become a potential threat. So while we see that story from the inside, with our need to protect the firefam, she sees firefighters acting careless enough to be dosed on the job. She sees a story that should be shared. Maybe she’s right, maybe not, anyway I don’t think we need to agree with her choice to understand it.</p>
<p>She’s also a grown woman with desires that she voices clearly, once again being open about herself. She’s here when Buck needs to move on from Abby and they both get what they want out of that (short) relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for giving this not-fic a try!<br/>You can reblog it on tumblr <a href="https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/623277417066332160/911week-day-5-favourite-minor-character">here</a> and like always, every kudos, emoji and comment is treasured ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>